Meeting
by Lavi the Exorcist
Summary: Kris and Suho's meeting. KrisHo pairing! Sho-ai! No bash or flame allowed!


**Meeting**

**Pairing: KrisHo**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Typo(s), Gramatical Errors, Sho-ai**

**Don't like it, Don't read it! This story is pure my idea!**

**You have been warned!^^**

.

.

.

.

The first time I met him, he was running in the middle of the rain.

I was going home from the mall, when suddenly it rained heavily. Luckily, I brought an umbrella with me. I opened my umbrella and used it. I walked while kicked some pebbles. When I want to cross the road, I saw him.

Across the street, he ran trying to dodged the rain. His damped blonde hair, his tall figure, his currently blue (because it was freezing) lips.

Only one thing that came in my mind that day,

'Does love in first sight exist?'

.

.

.

The second time I met him, he was sitting on the table next to the window, he knocked his fingers to the table, impatient.

I was sitting on the table beside him, sipping my latte. He looked at his watch for the nth time, and sighed. He looked out of the window. I took that chance to study his figure. I just realised, he was pretty handsome

"Ehm.."

I startled and I found him fake coughing and looking at me. I felt my cheeks heat up when he caught me looking at him.

"Mind to tell me, why were you looking at me like that?" He said. I shook my head in embarrassment. "What's your name?"

"H-huh?"

"Your name. What's your name?" He repeated.

"Kim Joonmyeon." I said while sipping my latte. He nodded his head, and knocked his finger to the table again. He sighed and glanced at the window.

"Hey-

_Hey, hwak mureo_  
_Geu daeum mangmak heundeureo jeongsinirke_  
_Hey, Ja, anhaebon seutaillo_  
_Jeo keun boreumdari jigijeone haechiwora~_

His cell phone rang, interrupted his unfinished sentences. I can saw, he was talking something serious in the phone.

"Okay, bye." He said as he put his phone on his pocket.  
He sighed and leaned his back in the chair. He smiled at me and said, "It's nice to meet you, Joonmyeon-ssi. But I have to go now, bye."

A second later, the table beside me was already empty. I stirred my latte lazily, I didn't ask his name.

Again, it was raining that day.

.

.

.

.

The third time I met him, he was taking shelter in front of a ramen shop that was close.

I forgot to bring my umbrella, so I have to ran in the middle of the rain. Luckily, there was a ramen shop that already close. I took a shelter there, when I noticed something.

"Annyeong. We meet again, Joonmyeon-ssi."

It was him. He was sitting next to me, his clothes were all soaked. I can saw his lips were a little bit purplish, I bet he was already freezing.

"Ah, annyeong... I'm sorry, I don't know your name." I said with an apologetic look. He just smiled and nodded his head.

"Kris. Kris Wu."

"Kris Wu? You're not from Korea, don't you?"

"No, I'm chinese but I was born in Vancouver." He said. I just nodded my head and back to watched the rain. We just stayed silent, waited for the rain to stop.

"Hey, do you want to go to my apartment?" he asked suddenly. I just stared at him with confused look. We just knew each other yesterday, and I just knew his name like half an hour ago. "N-no, I'm not going to do bad things. It's just, the rain had already die down, and my apartment it's just two blocks from here. Maybe you can borrow some clothes or a towel."

I thought about it for awhile. My apartment was far from here, and I didn't want to catch a cold. So, I accepted the invitation. He ran and I just followed him, until we were standing in front of an apartment building. I knew this apartment, it was one of those luxurious apartment that I've ever seen on television.

He greeted the receptionist and we took the elevator. He pushed the button. When the elevator door opened, he grabbed my hand and walked to a door numbered 1226. He took out a card and opened the door with. He closed the door and told me to put my shoes in the rack. He left me in front of the door.

I used that time to took a quick look at his apartment. Well, he must be quite rich. I was looking at his living room, when his voice surprised me. He was leaning into a door with his hand holding some clothes.

"This is my smallest clothes, I'm sorry if it's still to loose for you." I took the clothes and asked 'where's the bathroom?'. He led me to a sky blue door with 'bathroom' written on it. "Take your time, I'll be in the kitchen."

He left me in the bathroom. I took off my clothes quickly, I didn't want to catch a cold. I wore Kris's clothes, it's a little big for me but it's okay. When I was about to wear the t-shirt, the door opened. It was Kris.

"I-im sorry, but I left my handphone." He said. I nodded my head, gave him permission to get in. I wore my shirt and realised, Kris was staring at me.

"Kris, are you okay? Why are you staring at me?" He didn't answer it, instead he walked over to me. He cupped my chin and kissed me in the lips. I didn't know what to do, I was shock. I knew that it was wrong, but another part of me felt right. He let go of our kiss, made me a little disappointed.

"I-im sorry, I should not have do that. It's just, your skin is so white, like snow. And you look so beautiful." He said as he shifted his gaze with a flushed face. 'So cute.' I said to myself.

"It's okay, I kinda liked it too." I said. I could feel my heart beat faster and my face flushed. He chuckled, he pressed his forehead to mine.

"I know that we just met twice, and you just knew my name few hours ago. But, how about being in a relationship with me?" He asked. I thought about it for a minute, before nodded my head. He just made this O_0 face with blank expression. Funny. "Really?"

"Yes, and don't make that face. You're face looks funny" I said, chuckled. He just scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"So, now we're a couple?"

"Yes, yes we are."

And that day, it was raining again.

OWARI

.

.

.

I really didn't know why did I write this, this idea just popped into my head.

Anyway don't forget to subscribe and comment~^^

Sorry for any grammatical errors or mispronunciation, english is not my main language so...

I published it from my ipod so i'm sorry if the font is weird^^

Goodbye~^^


End file.
